


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 7: Write something that you find difficult to write

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Wtnv fictober, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil shows you around</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 7: Write something that you find difficult to write

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written a poem so I thought I might as well write one. I hope its not too bad XD

Welcome here

to our little town

my name is Cecil

let me show you around

 

you are new here

an interloper

but don't worry

we are far from over

 

this here is the Dog Park

no dogs allowed

nobody is

not even the Glow Cloud

 

Big Rico's Pizza

mandatory to eat

come next door

there is someone to meet

 

My boyfriend Carlos

lived in the lab that is here

until a mishap with a condo

which he entered without fear

 

and finally NVCR

My radio station

its been here a while

and relies on donation

 

so Welcome to Night Vale

I hope you enjoy

but watch your back

lest you become a creatures chew toy

 


End file.
